The 12 Days of FF, and Minecraft?
by TheAmazingQwerty
Summary: (This will be updated every day until Christmas) I have so many good friends on here, so I wanted to thank them! So I'm making a Christmas one-shot series featuring me, them, and their favorite mc youtubers! Enjoy!
1. 12 Drummers drumming

**Herro everyone! I'm back!**

**So most of my stories will be on hold for a while because of this wonderful series! Starting today and ending on Christmas, a new chapter will be uploaded!**

**This story features my MC Fanfiction friends, and their favorite youtubers. It's a series of 12 one-shots (hence the 12 Days of FF) and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Today its Ender's turn! (Go check out her stories!)**

12th Day- Enderdeath731

Ender ran into the room, gasping for breath. "Guys! Look what I got!"

User chuckled. "Ender, you sound like a five year old!"

She gave him a playful shove. "Oh shut up you..."

Qwerty took a sip of apple cider and looked up. "Whatcha got there Ender?"

"Drums!"

All heads were turned towards her now. Jen and Pat were standing near the fireplace, talking.

Taylor and Jordan were playing some Super Mario Bros, while Mitch and Tom watched.

Matt and Phil were talking with Baj. Probably about what they should build with their new Legos.

User was trying out some coding for a new game, and of course, Qwerty was reading a book and drinking cider.

Definitely a merry gathering of 14 and 15 year olds. "Drums? Why drums?" Baj seemed a little confused.

Ender jumped up and down, smiling. "Because music! We can make some Christmas music!"

"Um..." Pat did not like this idea. "What if we're not musically talented like you?"

Tom yelled over to them. "She'll teach you!"

Ender nodded. "Please?"

Pat sighed and gave in. "Alright, but let's at least TRY to make some music."

"Of course!" Ender smiled mischievously. "Why wouldn't we?"

**-1 hour later-**

"Ender! You said this would be easy!" Tom looked down at his drums in dismay.

Meanwhile, Pat was pounding away and making beautiful music.

Jordan and Taylor were trying their best, but to no avail.

Matt, Phil, and User were doing pretty good for their first time.

Qwerty had given up LONG ago.

Baj, Jen, and Mitch were joining Pat and Ender in the orchestra of drums.

"It's easy guys!" Ender laughed at those who gave up or failed. "Just pound the drums!"

Qwerty shook her head. "Nah. I'll pass."

"KIDS? WHO WANT COOKIES?"

All 12 of them ran downstairs to the kitchen, where Ender's mom was standing there with a plate of warm gingerbread cookies, and mugs of eggnog were on the counter next to her.

Needless to say, all the cookies were gone almost instantly.

Ender took a sip of her eggnog and smiled.

"Alright. Who gave Ender eggnog? You KNOW she gets loopy!" User didn't seem thrilled.

Ender giggled and pointed to Qwerty. The latter laughed and pointed to Jordan.

And thus began the blaming game. Everyone was blaming each other for silly random things. And it got so loud; Ender's parents had to yell up for them to quiet down.

Jen giggled and sipped her eggnog. "I guess we're getting a little too rowdy..."

"Never!" Mitch and Tom blurted out at the same time and laughed. Everyone else smile broadly at the merriness in the room.

Ender snuggled up closer to User, who did the 'I'm-gonna-fake-stretch-to-put-my-arm-around-you' excuse. He smiled down at his girlfriend and yawned.

"It is getting late..." Qwerty saw that everyone was starting to wind down. "Why don't we go home? We'll get to see each other on Christmas Day anyways!"

The teenagers nodded and one by one filed out of the house to go home. The last two left were Qwerty and User.

"Don't you two get into any trouble now!" Qwerty smiled and hugged her friends.

"Haha, no promises!" User laughed.

"See you later Qwerty!" Ender waved goodbye to her friend. "See you in 12 days!"**( A/N Hint hint *winks*)**

User looked over at Ender and smiled. "You cold?"

Ender nodded. "A bit." User held out his hand and the two of them sat down on the couch together, facing the warm fire and sipping hot apple cider.

"This day couldn't get any better!" Ender smiled up at User, who tousled her hair gently and closed his eyes.

In no time at all, the two teens were asleep, dreaming of drums and eggnog.

_Twelve drummers drumming, Drumming until the end._

**So how'd you guys like it? Let me know in a review!**

**A few things before you go:**

**1. Go check out Ender's profile and stories!**

**2. Tomorrow's is Lady Andromeda's**

**3. ENJOY LIFE MY PRETTIES!**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	2. 11 Pipers piping

**Why hello everyone! I hope you're all excited for today's one-shot!**

**Today's is Lady Andromeda! Make sure to go check her out and all of her stories!**

**Let's begin!**

11th day-Lady Andromeda

Andromeda looked up at her boyfriend, Adam, and smiled. They were going to Tyler's house for a Christmas party.

"Here we are! The Burrito's house." Andromeda giggled and shifted her sparkly Santa hat over to the left a little more.

"Andromeda, you look fine! Don't worry about what you look like." Adam gave a reassuring smile. "Now, why don't you go knock? I need to get my gift from the car."

Three knocks later, Tyler opened the door. "Andromeda! Hi! Where's Adam?"

Said person walked up with his hand behind his back. "Right here!"

Mitch peeked out the door behind Tyler and smiled. "Hello you two! You two look wonderful!"

Andromeda smiled shyly and twirled in her emerald-green dress and black cardigan. Her black boots caught on the 'Welcome' mat and she stumbled, falling into Adam's awaiting arms.

He smiled and brushed a curl out of her face. "Clumsy me." Andromeda blushed bright red and ducked her head shyly.

"Ok lovebirds. Come inside and put your gifts on the counter. We were just about to start charades."

Adam and Andromeda stepped through the door and into the kitchen.

"Andromeda! You made it!" Qwerty waved up at her friend.

"Did you think I would miss it?" Andromeda laughed and set down her gift.

"So uh, what did you bring?" Ryan pretended to open her bag.

"No no no! Bad Ryan!" Everyone in the room laughed together. A very merry Christmas.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Quentin yelled over to the crowd by the kitchen.

**-Time skip to charades-**

"Okay, let's do teams of 2. Oh, and one team of three."

"I call Andromeda!" Adam yelled out before anyone could open their mouths.

"Fine then." Mitch pretended to pout. "I want the Fluffy." Jerome laughed. "Oh I see, I'm second best!"

Qwerty yelled out next. "Steve!" Said person looked around with a funny face and stepped up.

"You and me Quentin! You and me!" Ty leaped over the couch onto the seat next to him.

Tyler sighed. "I guess that leaves me, Kyle, and Ryan. DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE WEIRDOS!"

About five minutes later, everyone was still trying to catch their breath from laughing.

"Alright guys...let's start..." Adam was pretty much rolling on the ground. "A...help me up, babe."

Andromeda pretended to think about it. "Hmm... Should I? Or should I not?"

"You should! You should! Plz! I fan!" Adam was pretty much begging on the floor. Finally, Andromeda helped him up.

"Ok. Draw a ticket you two, and act it out!" Ryan held out the basket and Adam stuck his hand inside.

'Sledding'

Soon, Adam was laying on the floor with his arms curled inward, and Andromeda pretending to 'sled'.

"Um...um...Riding a penguin?" Steve tried in vain to guess.

Andromeda tried not to laugh and shook her head.

"Sitting on a candy cane?"

"Humping something?"

"No! Oops!" Adam quickly covered his mouth.

The group burst out laughing and continued to guess.

Finally, Mitch guessed it. "Sledding!"

Andromeda jumped up and smiled. "Yay! I was getting a bit uncomfortable!"

**-Time skip because I'm lazy-**

"Um... A band!" Qwerty blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

Mitch shook his head, and him and Jerome continued to match while playing pretend flutes.

"A fife?"

"Marching band?"

"Mitch and Jerome being idiots?" Andromeda laughed and leaned back into Adam's arms.

The two shook their heads and tried again. "Alright. We give up. What is it?" Ty looked at the two questioningly.

"Pipers piping! Like '11 Pipers Piping'!"

The rest of the group let out a big 'oh' and waved them back over.

"Try doing it yourselves guys! It's not easy!" So that's how 11 people ended up dancing around the room, pretending to play flutes.

They all laughed and ate waffles for a while before it became midnight.

"Shoo! Everybody out!" Tyler was fake pushing people out of his house.

He pushed Andromeda and Adam together, and they ended up under the doorway together. "Ooh! They got caught!"

Adam looked puzzled, until he looked up. He smiled secretively and pulled Andromeda closer.

"You did this didn't you?" Her boyfriend only smiled and planted his lips on hers. Andromeda closed her eyes and took time to enjoy the moment.

For above the two, was a single strand of golden mistletoe.

_11 pipers piping, piping just for us._

**I must say, that has to be the best romance scene I've ever written! I don't have much experience writing those XD**

**More things before you go!**

**1. Tomorrow's is Dragstream's!**

**2. Check out Lady A!**

**3. BE YOURSELF IN LIFE!**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	3. 10 Lords a leaping

**Hi!**

**Sorry this is late, I had to go Christmas shopping today. I must be the only girl in the world that HATES shopping. With a passion.**

**ONTO THE ONE-SHOT!**

Day 3 - Dragstream

Dragstream looked up from his phone as the doorbell rang. At first once, then insistently.

"Alright alright! I'm coming! Geez..." He muttered the last part to himself.

Dragstream opened the door, and there were his guests. Jordan, Taylor, Etho, Pat, Jen, Dan, Ian, Adam, and Qwerty.

"Hello!" All nine of them chorused together. Dragstream laughed and let them in. He had invited them over for an Apples to Apples party. Christmas edition of course.

"Nice outfit! Very festive!" Adam teased his host. Dragstream looked down at his Santa suit and shrugged.

"I don't see anything wrong with it!"

"You have a moustache."

"Yes."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Not at all. Now, let's get this party started!"

The group sat down on the floor and pulled out the game. "Um...how many cards per person?" Ian was the first judge.

"It says seven." Jordan was looking over the rule sheet, never one to cheat.

Seven cards were dealt to the players, and there were many facepalms and snorts of laughter.

Dragstream looked down at his cards. "Why?! How is this possible?!"

"What's wrong?" Jen looked over and giggled at his distressed face.

"I can't tell you, but oh my gosh! This is ridiculous!"

Ian grabbed a green card from the pile and read it aloud. "Fancy. Exclusive. Beautiful."

Etho immediately slapped down a card. "Done."

"How?! OMG how?!" Pat was very distressed.

A few minutes later, the cards were all there. Ian picked them up and read them to himself. "What the freak guys?! How are these 'beautiful'?!" The group once again burst out laughing. "Lay them out Ian! Let's see what you got!" Qwerty stopped laughing for a moment for a suggestion.

Ian laid out the cards one by one.

'_Spiky holly branches'_

'_Apple cider'_

'_Reindeer'_

'_Candy canes'_

'_Ties'_

'_Lights'_

'_Eggnog'_

"Whoa! You got a good haul there Ian! Go on, choose!" Etho motioned to the seven cards.

Ian put his hands on his head. "This is too hard! Um….um….I choose….Reindeer!"

"YES! GET REKT!" Jordan reached out for the card with a smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What about lights?!" Dan seemed pretty upset.

_*Ding dong*_

"There's the pizza! I'll be right back guys. Go ahead and pass out the cards." Dragstream stood up and grabbed a 20 dollar bill.

_*Ding Dong*_

"ALRIGHT! GEEZ I'M COMING!" He opened the door and traded the money for the pizza. The cheesy smell wafted through the house.

"Mmmmm! Pizza!" Taylor reached his hand out for a slice of the cheesy goodness.

**-After the pizza time skip-**

"Alright. Dragstream! You're the judge!" Qwerty passed him the box and he drew a card.

"Energetic! Full of energy. Active."

The cards were slapped down almost instantly. "I guess I'll be having a hard time choosing this one!" Dragstream laughed.

"My goodness you guys! Why are you so good at this game?" Dragstream had a very good choice of cards. "But I have to choose…. 10 Lords leaping!"

"AW YES! BEAT THAT NOOBS! BEAT THAT!" Pat had won the game with 8 cards.

"Dragstream! What about Santa? He has to go around the whole world!" Jen joked.

"Well yeah, but Lords leaping… Old guys jumping…."

"Oh! I see now!" Etho seemed to be a little slow with the joke. Taylor laughed and gave him a little shove.

"So what did you guys get for cards?" Dan was shuffling his.

"I got interesting and festive." Qwerty smiled and motioned to Dragstream.

"I got crazy, scary, green, and weird."

"You guys have got NOTHING on me. I got amazing, beautiful, calm, questionable, lumpy, delicious, trustworthy, and zany." Pat laughed and threw his cards in the air.

It was truly a very merry Christmas.

_10 Lords a leaping, leaping away from me._

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! **

**Before you go:**

**1. Do you have your advent wreaths out yet?**

**2. Tomorrow's is NegativeZer0Gravity's!**

**3. STAY AWESOME!**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	4. 9 Ladies dancing

**OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! DON'T HATE ME!**

**I was at SkyZone for a while, and then life happened.**

**If this sounds rushed, I promise it's not! I promise! ;-;**

**ZERO DON'T YELL AT ME TOO HARD! YES I UPLOADED IT! TAKE THAT RULES AHAHAHAHAHAHAH *coughs***

**Um…onto the one-shot I guess…? **

Day 4 - NegativeZer0Gravity

"Zero! We're gonna be late!" Tom rushed out of his car and into Zero's house.

"All right, all right! We'll get there on time! Don't you worry." Zero rushed out of her house with Tom trailing behind.

"Go go go!" Tom jumped into his car and hit the gas, sending the car screeching into the distance.

Zero's eyes widened. "You're gonna get a ticket! Be careful Tom! AHHHHHHH!"

Tom swerved to avoid an incoming car. "Get on the right side of the road!"

Zero giggled. "Tom, YOU'RE on the wrong side. We're not in Britain right now!"

"Right..."

Tom turned onto the right side of the road, laughing. "Whoops! I knew that. I totally knew that."

The car swerved again and Tom turned the windshield wipers on. "Seems to be a blizzard..."

"Will we be able to make it there?"

"I think so. We're about 5 minutes away. And if we take a shortcut, we should be fine."

"Alright." Zero adjusted her antler headband.

Tom turned the car down onto a street. "Her house should be down this road... 674... 674..." **(A/N Not my actual house number…)**

"There! 674! On your left Tom. No, your other left!"

He turned into the driveway and stepped out. He ran around and opened Zero's door. "My dancer."

"Tom! You know I can't dance well!"

"I'm sure that's not true! Come on, lets go inside."

The two walked up to the door and knocked. "Who is it?" Qwerty's voice wafted through the doorway, and the noise of a lock turning met their ears.

"Ah! Tom and Zero! Just in time. We were about to start the music." Qwerty smiled mischievously and motioned them inside.

"Music? What? I WASN'T READY!" Zero stepped through the door acting surprised.

"Qwerty! Who is it?" Jordan's head peeked out from behind her and smiled. "Tom! Zero! Glad you could make it! It's getting a little stormy out there."

"Wow. You're a genius. Good job Jordan!" Tyler yelled from the cleared out living room.

"Truth!" Adam smiled and waved Zero over. "Haven't seen you and Tom in a while!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've captured her and taken her hostage." Tom smirked and put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I've been deprived." Zero joked.

"Well, on that lovely note," Bodil spoke up. "Let's begin the dance!"

"Wait what? A dance?" Zero looked over at Qwerty, who shrugged and smiled.

"I did ask you to wear some fancy Christmas clothes." She said.

"Oh gosh..."

**-Time skip cause its late and I'm tired-**

"You all dance like a bunch of girls! "Zero giggled and twirled again. She was actually pretty good!

"Nine ladies dancing..." Tom laughed and dipped Zero down.

And a kiss may or may not have been exchanged...

**Aw so sweet! And Tom is apparently a horrible driver XD**

**I shall await Zero's yelling, but in the meantime:**

**1. Check out Zero's stories and profile**

**2. Tomorrow's is Stars Above the Moon's!**

**3. BE YOURSELF**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS! **

**-Qwerty**

**P.S. Ckbrothers….I already have someone for that one-shot ;) But thanks for the offer!**


	5. 8 Maids 'a milking

**HELLO! :D**

**Here we are at Day 5! Today's is Stars Above the Moon's!**

**Let's do dis! XD**

Day 5 – Stars Above the Moon

Moon Hoshi dangled her legs out of the barn window. Her black curly hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, blowing in the wind.

She had invited her friends over to her farm for some Christmas fun, but they all disappeared.

It was sort of her fault though. The group had decided to play some manhunt, and Moon was 'it'.

And either the group had left, or Moon was just bad at being 'it'.

Or everyone else was just really good at hiding.

But Moon was determined to have a positive outlook, and her outfit displayed that. She had cute red boots, green jeans, and a blue sweater with a big yellow star, right in the middle. She had also made a poinsettia flower crown, and had grabbed some bell earrings and a Christmas light bracelet. Definitely full of Christmas cheer.

"Guys? Where are you?" Moon jumped down from the top floor **(A/N She's a ninja! XD)**

As she landed, a twig cracked in the forest behind her. "Who's there?" Another crack.

Moon walked slowly toward the sound, cautious of a trick. After all, the game was still going on.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A red and white striped shirt burst out of the trees, jumping onto Moon.

"Einshine! You scared me!" Moon giggled and gently slapped her boyfriend. But he just smiled and hugged her. "So do we win?"

The rest of the group walked out from various places around the barn.

Brotato and Sky were behind the hay bales outside the chicken coop, while Bodil and Zek were hiding with the cows. Seto was up in the silo, and Qwerty popped her head out from the woods.

"You were so close to finding us Moon! You were like, 5 feet away!" Sky smiled and walked over to Einshine. "It was his idea to jump out and scare you, being the troller that he is."

"Hey! That's my job!" Bodil and Zek shouted at the same time, and ended up laughing on the ground.

"Alright you two. Everyone here is pretty much a troller, or a griefer. Except for Seto." Qwerty laughed and helped Bodil up.

"Hey!" Said person yelled over, but smiled all the same.

"So I guess you guys win." Moon sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Although, it wasn't very fair. You guys didn't even give me a chance!"

"It's been 30 minutes….oh. Never mind, it's been 5 minutes. Whoops!" Brotato looked up from his watched sheepishly and smiled. "Sorry Moon."

"No its fine. Why don't we all take a walk around the farm? There are some cool things I'd like to show you."

So the 8 walked around the farm, while Moon would point out different things, like a certain cow, or a prizewinning pig.

"And over here is the milking barn." Moon motioned to a large while building to their left, sitting right next to the lake.

"Cool! Can we try?" Sky was very excited to milk a cow apparently.

"Sure. Just be careful!" Moon nervously yelled over to Sky, who had run off right when she said sure.

Einshine put and arm around his girlfriend. "Why don't we all go over there? You can keep an eye on Sky, and I think all of us want to learn how to milk a cow. Right guys?"

The other 5 nodded and walked toward the barn with Moon and Einshine right behind.

Soon, Moon was showing them how to milk a cow correctly, while making sure at least most of the milk made it into the buckets.

"Woo! This is fun!" Bodil had a huge smile on his face, as did everyone else.

**-Time skip to a few minutes later-**

"Hey Moon? Do you mind if we go outside for a minute? I have something to show you…" Einshine was standing nervously outside the milking barn, a slight smile on his face.

"Sure! Is there a problem?"

"No no no! Just a small surprise." He led his girlfriend down to the lake and they sat down on a nearby log.

"This is beautiful! The sunset makes it!" Moon smiled and looked over to the griefer. But her eyes quickly widened in surprise.

Einshine was down on one knee, a small box in his hand. "Moon Hoshi, will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOSH YES! YES YES YES!" Moon held her hands over her mouth and hugged her now fiancée.

_8 maids 'a milking, milking for dinner tonight._

**I think I'm getting better with these romance scenes… What do you guys think?**

**So that was Stars Above the Moon's! I really enjoyed writing it, and I'm sorry if you didn't like living on a farm Moon! Don't kill me! *hides behind Seto***

**Before you go:**

**1. Check out Moon's profile and stories!**

**2. Tomorrow's is Lieutenant Side Salad's!**

**3. LIVE LOVE LAUGH**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS! **

**-Qwerty**


	6. 7 Swans 'a swimming

**Good evening everyone! I hope your day has been wonderful!**

**First off, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the support you've given this! This is my most reviewed story (if you can call it that…) and I owe it all to you! So thank you.**

**Second, a few people have been asking to be in this. Here's the deal: This is with my friends. People that I message. And people who have read my works for a while, or vice versa. **_**Maybe**_** I'll put you in later, but don't be disappointed if I don't.**

**Third, yay! Its Lieutenant Side Salad's turn! (Gosh I love that username XD)**

**Let's do dis ya'll!**

Day 6 – Lieutenant Side Salad

"It feels weird wearing shorts in December." Jordan walked alongside Lieutenant and spread his arms out. "It feels like summer!"

"Well Jordan, that's how it feels down here in Florida. It's always warm here." Lieutenant smiled and pointed to another palm tree decorated in garlands and ornaments. "Besides, you know I'm not a huge fan of cold weather!"

Jordan sighed and nodded. "Sadly, I do know. But you should at least go up to the château once! It's on very nice mountain front property-"

"With cold winds blowing in through the front door. No thank you."

"Lieu! It's not that bad. Except for the risk of frostbite and hypothermia…"

Lieutenant laughed. "Not helping Jordan. And how often do you get to swim in December?" She motioned to the swimming pool/pond where the others were.

"True! Once in a lifetime experiences right here!" Aurey called out across the water. "Come on in you two! The water's fine!"

"Oh sure it is! As fine as a freezing cold pond." Lieu shook her head. "No thanks."

But suddenly, a hand reached out of the water and grabbed Lieu's foot.

"Ahhhh!" Lieu jumped back when a face emerged from the water, laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Qwerty was still laughing.

"Holy son of a _... Qwerty! What was that for?!"

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I was going to splash you, but that didn't work out so well."

Jordan crossed his arms. "Obviously. Now why don't you guys and girls go get dried off."

"Yes father." Lieu smirked and ran when Jordan started chasing her. 

"Come back here you!"

"NEVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The chase took them around the pool/pond, toward the river, and back to the welcome center. Finally, Jordan caught up to her and tackled her in a tickle fight.

"Jordan no! Not like this!" Lieu said between laughs. "Noooooooo!"

Her boyfriend smiled and stopped. "Isn't that what 'fathers' do?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then I can do it. You did call me your father after all."

**-Time skip to the picnic-**

The group was sitting down on the yellow and white striped blanket, enjoying lemonade and sandwiches.

"I feel like we should be having hot cocoa and fruit cake…" Mark looked up from his food.

"Yeah but we're not up north." Sonja took a sip of her lemonade. "I could've taken you guys to the château…"

Lieu groaned. "Not you too!"

Sonja smiled. "I'm just messing with you! Don't worry!"

"Hey guys! Look!" Qwerty pointed to something in the distance. 7 swans on the lake.

"Swans? Here?" Lieu shook her head. "Not possible."

But Jordan just smiled. "Maybe they're there for a reason…?"

"Oh Jordan! You remembered!"

"Of course I did!" He smiled and kissed his girlfriend. "Happy anniversary Lieu."

_7 swans a swimming, swimming on a special day._

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D**

**Before you go:**

**1 Check out Lieu's profile and stories! (they're really good!)**

**2. Tomorrow's is Buttery Active's!**

**3. DON'T WORRY ABOUT TOMORROW!**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	7. 6 Geese 'a laying

**Here we are again! Welcome back! :D**

**Thanks you again for all the support! This is actually my most reviewed story!**

**Today is Buttery Active's! Woo! **

Day 7 – Buttery Active

"Soph? I'm here at the zoo… Where are you? Seto spoke into his phone in the middle of the parking lot.

"I can see you from here. Look to your left….Hi!" Sophie waved across the blacktop to her fiancée.

Seto raced across, dodging cars, trams, strollers, and the ever present maniac children. He almost tripped over a fallen toy, but quickly righted himself and continued.

"Soph! Finally!" Seto was gasping for air.

"It's only been 15 minutes Seto! Come one, the others are waiting for us back at the elephants." Soph ran toward the back of the zoo. Her Santa hat nearly blew off her light purple hair in her rush.

Seto smiled and ran after his soon-to-be wife.

**-Slight time-skip-**

"Look over there! It's a bacca!" Mitch pointed to a buffalo and looked over to his friends with a goofy grin.

Jerome pretended to rage. "THERES ONLY ROOM FOR ONE BACCA!"

The group burst out laughing as Jerome hurdled the fence and ran at the buffalo. But he quickly screamed and ran back to the group as the buffalo charged him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ian was leaning on the fence, his face blue from laughing.

Sky and Ty **(A/N It rhymes!)** were on the floor, laughing harder than they ever have before. "Oh gosh Jerome. Why? Why?!"

Soph was giggling and Seto was smiling at the laughing group with an arm around his fiancée.

"Never again. Maybe there can be more than one bacca…." Jerome smiled, leaning on Ian.

"Alright you crazy bunch. Let's go check out the reptiles." Soph led the group to the left path.

"Reptiles? But what about the swimming creatures?" Ian spoke up. "I think Sky might like to see a squid…"

"NO! NO SQUIDS IAN!" Sky shook his friend hard. "NO MORE SQUIDS!"

Soph smiled and shook her head. "They don't even have squids here. I checked. Now, c'mon you guys!" She walked into a tunnel labeled 'Flying Creatures'.

They admired plenty of beautiful birds, including swans, ducks, parrots, and geese.

"Hey look!" Seto pointed to the 6 geese in the corner. "They have eggs!"

"Aww! Let's eat them!" Ty pretended to grab the eggs and eat them.

"NO!" The rest of the group shouted at him, drawing attention from the other visitors.

"You guys are so loud…" Seto casually acted like he didn't yell at Ty.

"Nice try Seto. I heard you!" Sophie smiled up at him.

Seto pretended to pout, and picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the 'Aquatic Animals' room.

"Seto! You can't carry someone on the moving floor!" Sophie giggled and shoved him playfully.

Seto frowned but put her down.

"She just won't let you have any fun!" Jerome laughed behind them.

"Safety first!" Ian smiled and watched the moving sharks and stingrays move around the glass dome.

"Seto?"

"Yes Soph?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_6 geese 'a laying, in the corner of a zoo._

**Yay! Another one-shot! :D**

**Before you go:**

**1 Go check out Buttery Active's profile and stories!**

**2. Tomorrow's is xEnderAwesomex's!**

**3. *sings* LIVE LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW….**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	8. 5 Budder rings

**Hello! \(^-^)/**

**Welcome back my… I need a name for my readers. Maybe you guys can help me out with a name…? :3 Pretty plz?**

**Anyways, this chapter uses a fake MC Christmas modpack. FAKE I TELL YOU! FAKE! *coughs***

**Onto the story!**

Day 8 – xEnderAwesomex

"Why can't I eat these? I thought the mod creator said I could!" Xena started clicking her left mouse button furiously. "LET ME EAT THE BUDDER! LET ME EAT THE BUDDER!"

Sky facepalmed. "Click the right button."

_Click._

"Oh." You could hear the sound of Xena's Minecraft avatar eating the golden rings. "You have the buttons converted?"

"Yeah, blame Husky over there. I have to go a whole year with inverted controls." Sky pointed to Quentin, who smiled and went back to chopping down trees.

"He lost a bet. It was me and Ty left in an SG, and he bet that Ty would win." Quentin smiled evilly. "I won."

"Nice one Adam. Nice" Qwerty was busy mining for gold to make more golden rings. "How much saturation do the gold rings give?"

"QWERTY! DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Sky nearly slapped everyone in the room.

Xena giggled. "It's budder! Not the 'g' word!"

"G-gold?"

"GOSH DARN IT!" Sky ran out of the room screaming his head off.

"Oh now you did it." Ty had his head in his hands, shoulder shaking with laughter. "He's gonna go insane now…"

Qwerty's eyes widened. "Uh oh…"

"XENA! Kill her!" Sky ran back in and started shaking the Enderman hybrid. Xena broke out of his grasp and ran behind her lover, Husky.

"Help meh! Help meh Husky!"

Quentin laughed and put a hand out. "Stahp it Sky! Its budder. Budder budder budder."

That seemed to calm Sky down…for now at least.

"Alright. Let's get crafting those _budder_ rings. Then we can fight the Christmas boss mob." Ty put emphasis on the word and began building a shelter.

**-Time skip-**

"I FOUND THE LAST BUDDER ORE!" Xena yelled out and pumped her fist in the air. "CHRISTMAS BOSS, HERE WE COME!"

"Xena. We're right here ya know." Quentin smiled and punched her softly and playfully.

She smiled and returned that favor. "I know. I'm just excited!"

The group gathered their 8 snow blocks, 9 gold blocks, and 3 candy canes. Spreading the gold blacks out in a square, the stood back and let Xena place the snow blocks on top, leaving a single block open in the middle for the candy canes.

"Three…two…one…fight!"

The room erupted into frantic clicks of mouses **(A/N Mice?) **and keyboards. The boss was about 7 blocks high, in snowman form. He/she had a gold base, and a white top with a candy cane as a sword.

"Oh my goodness! He's huge!" Qwerty ran in and immediately started attacking.

"QWERTY! YOU DON'T HAVE-"

_(TheAmazingQwerty was murdered by Christmas Boss)_

"-armor."

"GOSH DANG IT QWERTY! ONE JOB! ONE JOB!" Xena ran in, with armor, and attacked from behind, drawing his attention away for Quentin to get a few hits.

"YAAA! DIE FOUL BEAST!" Ty and Sky **(A/N Rhyming again? XD)** ran in and started slapping him with just about everything imaginable.

_(Christmas Boss was slain by Deadlox using stick)_

"H-how? He had more than half his health left! The stick one-hot him!"

"THE LOGIC OF MINECRAFT!" Qwerty was laughing hard.

"Wow. GG Minecraft!" Xena laughed along with the rest of the group as the particle effect of the boss dying went away.

"That was eventful! But there's one thing missing…" Husky leaned over and kissed Xena, pressing his lips hard against hers.

She returned the kiss, her cheeks turning red.

_5 golden rings, but budder, not gold._

**WOO! That was fun to write! I have to go quick now! Time for Youth!**

**Before you go:**

**1. Check out Xena's stories!**

**2. Tomorrow's is NellisEllis'**

**3. EVERYTHING IS AWESOME… *coughs* You heard nothing.**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**

**P.S. For chapter 3…I need a 3 way YouTuber ship. So send your votes in! (The one that is most reviewed will be used!)**


	9. 4 Calling birds

**OMG I'M SORRY DON'T KILL MEH! *dodges knives***

**Geez you readers are violent! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday! So to make up for it, two updates today! Yay! *crickets***

**I told you guys I'm sorry! I was lazy and forgot to write… *dodges more knives* MY GAWD CALM YOURSELVES!**

**So it seems my sis made it to my FF account. Joy. **

**And in last one-shot, I asked you guys what I should call my readers! So the winning name was… Minions! Thanks Dragstream! :3**

**And now onto the incredibly late one-shot. Sorry Nell! ;-;**

Day 9 – NellisEllis

"NELL! THEY'RE HERE!"

Nell ran down the stairs, sliding her gold headband into place. The sparkles down the front of her dress shimmered in the pale light coming from the open door.

"Hey Nell! How are you?" Qwerty and Adam stepped through the door with a smile.

Their hostess smiled and hugged the two of them. "I'm wonderful! Thanks for coming over!"

Steve poked his head out from around the living room wall and smiled. "Adam! My man!" The two hugged. **(A/N Yes they hugged. Deal with it.)**

"Alright you two. Break it up. We have fun things to do tonight!" Nell giggled and led the group to the back porch, where a fire pit and marshmallows were waiting.

"Yum!" Adam reached for a marshmallow, but was lightly slapped by Nell.

"Bad Adam. Those are for later, with this!" She held up a huge package of her favorite Christmas treat, peppermint bark.

"And how is that supposed to make marshmallows taste good…?" Qwerty seemed skeptical.

"Don't worry about it! They taste wonderful covered in this beauty! But that's not what were out here for right now. CHUBBY BUNNY CHALLENGE!"

Steve facepalmed. "Nell! We could DIE!"

"Yup. But we're gonna take that risk, and we're gonna enjoy it!"

The marshmallow bag was passed to Qwerty first.

_One._ "Chubby bunny."

_Two_. "Chubby bunny."

_Three_. "Chubbeh bunneh."

_Four_. "Cthubbeh bunneh."

_Five_ "Cthubbeh-" She spit out the marshmallows. "Oh gosh I can't do it!"

The group burst out laughing, and Qwerty passed the bag to Adam.

_One._ "Chubby bunny."

_Two_. "Chubby bunny."

_Three_. "Chubbeh bunneh."

_Four._ "Cthubbeh bunneh."

_Five._ "Cthubbeh bunneh."

_Six._ "Cthubeh bhunneh."

_Seven._ "Cthubehbeh- DANG IT!" Adam spit his out too. "I almost made it!"

"I'm gonna rek all of your faces. PREPARE THE MARSHMALLOWS!" Steve grabbed the bag and stuffed them in one by one.

**-Slight time skip-**

Nell ended up winning the competition with a total of 12 marshmallows, which Steve wasn't particularly happy about.

"I almost had it! JUST ONE MORE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He got down on his knees; fists raised, and looked up at the sky. A cliché movie tragic point.

Nell giggled again. "Does someone need a hug?"

Steve put on a pair of puppy dog eyes and nodded. And his effort was rewarded. Nell put her arms around his neck, and the two hugged, their foreheads touching.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Adam yelled, breaking the romantic moment.

"Aw c'mon Adam! They were being romantic!" Qwerty gently pushed him. "Thanks for the party! And I'm sorry we don't get to try the peppermint bark marshmallows, but it looks like you two need some…alone time."

The two guest ran out the door, but not before Qwerty had grabbed a piece of the delicious peppermint bark.

"Like rats deserting a sinking ship…" Steve smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Nell's eyes. "Now, where were we?"

Nell smiled and pressed her lips against his, feeling his hands move up and down her back.

"If I could choose one Christmas present-ANY Christmas present-I'd choose you Nell." Steve kissed her again, enjoying the moment they had alone…

_4 calling birds, calling "Chubbeh bunneh"_

**AGAIN I'M SO SORRY YA'LL! (Yes I'm Southern. You got a problem with that? XD)**

**Before you go:**

**1 Go check out Nell and her stories!**

**2 The second one for today is a three way Youtuber ship! (Lady A… I'll PM you later…)**

**3 If your Mom asks where your phone is…and you're not supposed to have it…but it's in your hand…shove it in your Santa hat! (But you didn't hear that from me!)**

**THANKS MY MINIONS!**

**-Qwerty**


	10. 3 French hens

**So yeah. Second upload of the day HYPE! Unless you count the other story I updated….meh.**

**So each ship had one review. But this one appeared and I just HAD to do it! So introducing…MUNCHINGSKYLOX! **

**It's just a bromance tho! No homo in my stories! XD**

Day 3 – MunchingSkyLox

"TYLER! TY! Get yourselves over here and watch the game!" Adam yelled over to his friends who were in the kitchen, grabbing some hot wings. **(A/N No idea if they eat hot wings…)**

"Geez Adam! Do you want your wings or not?" Tyler pointed the tongs at him and ended up getting hot sauce all over the kitchen floor.

Ty facepalmed and backed away. "You made the mess! Now clean it up!"

"My gosh you guys…" Adam was in the background, laughing his budder-loving head off.

"Hush Adam! It's not funny!" Tyler bent down to wipe up the spill, muttering about how unfair it was.

"What's the score?" Ty asked Adam as he grabbed a few more wings.

"It just ended. 27-24. Redskins."

"Bummer! Eagles were doing good!"

"Yeah, that interception was a good play on the Redskins though." Tyler walked over with two plates, and handed one to Adam.

"GG Redskins! Now, what else is on…?" Ty grabbed the remote and began to channel surf.

"THESE WINGS ARE HOT MY GAWD TYLER!" Adam waved a hand over his mouth. "WHAT DID YOU PUT ON THESE?!"

Tyler shrugged. "A splash of buffalo sauce, and a little cayenne pepper. Why?"

Adam's eyes began to water. "So…hot…and spicy…"

Ty raised an eyebrow. "They're barely spicy! You're just overreacting."

Tyler looked over at Ty, and the two burst out laughing.

"What?" Adams eyes went back and forth between the two.

"It was ghost pepper sauce on there! WE GOT YOU!" Tyler was already rolling on the floor, laughing until his face turned blue.

"GOSH DARN IT TYLER!" Adam ran to the fridge and grabbed the full jug of milk and started to chug it down.

Looking over at the counter, he saw two bowls. One with just a few wings in it, and the other with a whole batch. The one with a few left had a slightly redder sauce and you could smell the spice.

Adam continued to drink the milk, until he looked up and saw that Ty had his phone out, filming.

"YOU RECORDED THIS?!" Adam nearly dropped the jug when Ty smiled and walked toward him, still filming.

"So how did it taste?" No comment.

"How spicy was it?" No comment.

"SAY SOMETHING ADAM! SAY HI TO THE INTERNET!" Tyler ran over and started shaking his friend, which resulted in the two getting milk all over themselves.

Adam looked in dismay at the spilled milk. Now there was no more for him to drink. "TYLER! This is your fault!" He looked frantically around for something else to drink and calm the pain.

"Here. There's another jug in the garage. We came prepared!"

He rushed out to the small garage, and began chugging down that jug as well.

"Now I have to wonder how hot the Carolina Reaper is…"

The three looked over at the counter, where a single red pepper lay, almost calling them toward it…

_3 French hens, 3 very inquisitive hens._

**ERMIGERD SO FLUFFY! Not Jerome Fluffy… But that Merome music video was adorable!**

**Before you go:**

**1. Thank you to Lady Andromeda for giving her help!**

**2. NEVER LET ME DO DAILY UPLOADS AGAIN!**

**3. I need a two way ship for tomorrows! GO GO GO AND REVIEW FOR YOUR VOTES!**

**THANKS MY MINIONS!**

**-Qwerty**

**P.S. Listen to AN's (ApprochingNirvana's) new album 'Reboot'! ITS SO GOOD! *fangirls***

**And no. I'm not endorsed. I wish I was tho!**

**P.P.S. I chose the Eagles Redskins game because I cheer for the Eagles. GO EAGLES! WOOO!**

**P.P.P.S. I got the ghost pepper prank from a BAHMLounge video. Ehehehehe…**


	11. 2 Calling birds

**Woohoo! I managed to write it! And upload it! :D**

**Today's is a ship suggested by NegativeZer0Gravity. **

**Here we go!**

Day 11 – SyndiSparklez

Once upon a time in the city of L.A., two men were streaming from their apartment. One was named Jordan, CaptainSparklez if you'd prefer, and the other was named Tom, or Syndicate.

It was relatively quiet in the apartment. All except for the clicking of their mouse, tapping of keyboards, and the streamers talking to their chat.

"SPARKLEZ!"

Well, almost quiet.

"What Tom? We're one room away from each other!" Jordan took off his headphones and walked over to Tom's room. "What's up?"

"I CAN'T WIN AT SG!" Tom was frantically clicking, trying to kill a few other players.

"Tom! You're slapping a guy in full chain…with a porkchop. YOU HAVE A STONE SWORD!"

Tom smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Um, I knew that!"

_(SynHD was slain by Rand0mSwegM8 using iron sword) _

"No! I could've won!" Tom slammed his hands on his keyboard.

Jordan smiled and took the Santa hat off his roommates head. "I'll take this!"

"JARDUN! SPARKLEY PANTS! GIVE IT BACK!" Tom then proceeded to chase Jordan around the apartment.

"But we're streaming Tom!"

"I DON'T CARE JUST GIVE ME MY SANTA HAT! ITS MY LUCK!"

Jordan turned around. "_This_ is your good luck? Pssh, you can't even win at TNT run!"

"Oh! You wanna bet Sparkley boy?" Tom cracked his knuckles and reached out to grab the hat.

"Ah ah ah! You'll get this back when you beat me at TNT run…_and_ a Survival Games." Jordan teased Tom as he held the hat behind his back.

Tom looked at Jordan, a smirk forming on his lips. "Okay. But we'll do it on _my_ server."

**-Time skip-**

"Almost there Sparklez! Prepare to get owned!" Tom parkoured his way around the TNT run map, trying to stay on the second level for as long as possible.

It was just Tom and Jordan left, and the game had been going for over five minutes. The five levels were almost completely destroyed, and the next person to mess up was pretty much out unless they had some secret ninja weapon up their sleeve.

And Tom did.

"NO! I FELL! SHENANIGANS!" Tom was screaming at his Minecraft, while quickly typing in a command.

(/fly)

Tom flew up and landed on the top floor, jumping from block to block.

"Tom? I thought you fell! Your death message hasn't shown up yet! Is there a glitch?" Jordan was busy thinking up all the possibilities, being the Ianite follower that he is.

"You're the genius Jordan. You tell me what happened."

"You cheated! Unbelievable!" Jordan threw his hands up in the air. "Now I see why you wanted to do this on your server!"

"Gotcha!" Tom was beside himself with laughter after seeing Jordan's face on Skype.

**-Time skip-**

"In a world where I'm with Tom in a Survival games…" Jordan started off his recording with his usual intro.

"Hello!" Tom smiled at the camera. _But now I really have to win this… No cheats on this server for me!_

"3…2…1…Go!" The 24 players ran for the chests scattering the map, dragging the food, weapons, armor, and miscellaneous items into their inventory.

"Is it all Christmas-y?" Tom opened a chest with the present texture. "It's all Christmas-y!"

"Yes Tom, Mineplex does it every year." Jordan facepalmed.

Tom made a funny face at the camera. "Well I don't know that do I Jardun?"

"IRON SWORD! YUS!" Jordan grabbed it from the chest and slid it into slot 1 in his hotbar.

Tom cursed mentally. _Now there's no chance of me winning!_

A tribute walked up to Tom, shifting. "What does it mean if players are shifting at you…?"

"It means that they want to team." Jordan laughed.

"Oh! Then in that case, I'll accept. OOOOH! OOOOH!" Tom's eyes widened as he saw what his new teammate threw him. A diamond chestplate, a diamond sword, and 2 mushroom stews.

"Sparklez, prepare to get rekt!" Tom slipped his new armor on, and thanked his teammate in chat.

Jordan squinted to read it. "Huh? You have a teammate?"

"I sure do!"

"I thought we said no teaming!"

"I'm a cheater , remember?"

**-Time skip to deathmatch-**

"Alright Jordan. It's just you and me."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"GO!"

Jordan shot a few arrows at Tom, every single one hitting their mark.

"No! Noooo!" Tom swerved to avoid the incoming projectiles. And finally getting close to Jordan, he swung his sword. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(SynHD was slain by CaptainSparklez using [GET REKT SON!])

"You…you…YOU NAMED YOUR SWORD?!" Tom ran into Jordan's room and grabbed the hat. "HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?!

"Skill Tom. Pure skill."

"I've been outplayed…"

_2 calling birds, calling hacks and cheats._

**EHYYYYYY! There we go!**

**So a very Merry Christmas Eve to you all! Tomorrow will be that last one-shot. *sniffs* I'm gonna miss you guys!**

**Before you go:**

**1 If you reviewed asking for an OC in this, send it in plz! I need it for tomorrow's one-shot!**

**2 Does anyone else ship this bromance? SyndiSparklez? :D**

**3 Potatoes are life.**

**THANKS MY MINIONS!**

**-Qwerty**


	12. Thank you all!

**ERMIGERSH I'M SO SORRY KILL ME NOW! **

**THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE! GAH!**

**My Christmas was very hectic, as most are. I wrote this about an hour before I uploaded it. Shoot me now. I don't care anymore. XD**

Day 12 – A partridge in a pear tree

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

The song lyrics drifted through the house and into the ears of the 10 people around the room.

"Qwerty! You can't just-!" Ender reached a hand out to steady her hostess.

"Can and will!" Qwerty leaned toward the tree to put the star up top, wavering a little.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white._

"Draw 5!" Dragstream smirked and leaned back in his chair, watching as Lieu picked 5 cards off the pile.

"Darn it! I was doing so well!"

"There's always next time!" Moon smiled and laid down her card. "8! I'll change it to…hearts!" **(A/N The game they're playing is Crazy 8's. :D)**

Dragstream sighed and started to draw cards.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white._

Nell giggled and looked Andromeda in the eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…dare!"

"Ok! I dare you to…prank call Adam!" Nell smiled and passed Andromeda her phone. After all, Adam did have Andromeda's number.

"Ello? Dis is Thomas' car wash, and we were wondering if you had left a car here?" Andromeda put on a fake Mexican accent and tried not to giggle.

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

"GOSH DANG IT ZERO!" Sophie started to laugh uncontrollably as Zero threw another snowball at her.

"ATTACK!" Xena poked her head up from the snow fort she made and lobbed a few densely packed snowballs at her friends.

Zero fell back into the snow, and laughed. "That actually hurt! How hard did you pack it down?"

"Eh, not much. Just enough to warn you of MY POWER!"

The three looked at each other for the longest time, and burst out laughing together.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white._

Qwerty climbed down from the ladder and stood back, looking at the tree. "I think that looks ok! What do you think Ender?"

"Well, its um…green. And it's got nice lights on it…" Ender avoided the obvious reasons the tree looked horrendous. The tree was lopsided, the ornaments were clumped together, and the garland was knotted.

"I know it's not good…I'm horrible at decorating!" Qwerty frowned at the tree. "We'll have to leave it though. Dinner starts in-"

"2 minutes." Ender smiled and went to call their friends in.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white._

"Alright everyone! Quiet down!" The room was already silent, and Qwerty cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Um, thank you all for being here tonight, and thank you all for being such good friends. Even if we don't talk often. You have all changed my life in some way, shape, or form.

"Whether you added my OC to a story, answered my review, or followed/favorite my story, I want to thank you all."

Qwerty looked around at her friends and raised her glass. "TO US!"

"TO US!" The room cheered and they all drank, toasting their friendship.

**Okay okay, I broke the fourth wall a little there. But it was completely necessary, and it was all true. **

**Even if you weren't in this story, I thank you all. For reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, or just being there. Thank you.**

**Before you go:**

**1. A very late: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate!**

**2. I might upload again later today, for a different story. The Quest for Aegir sound good to you? ;)**

**3. What was your favorite gift you got this year? I finally got a phone! XD**

**THANKS MY MINIONS! (And friends)**

**-Qwerty**


End file.
